My New World
by Keroy
Summary: It seems many people get tossed into the Symphonian games, but what do you do when you're thrown into it as a monster. Join Storm as she plots, battles, and learns about her new world. EmilxMarta AlicexDecus
1. Chapter 1

Oh boy, I don't write fanfics very often. But this has been in my head for a while, and I deciding I wanted to start it.

I know this is a common scenario, but I wanted to give it a shot with my own twists in it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA: DAWN OF THE NEW WORLD. If I did there would be COSTUMES.

* * *

Light blinded my freshly opened eyes, I groaned as I turned onto my other side. Flinching as I felt a stick jab sharply into my side. I blinked a few times to adjust my vision, sitting up as I realized I was in a bush.

_'Why… am I in a bush? Urgh, I've never camped before why the hell?'_

I looked down at my body, and my heart froze.

Holy… CRAP.

My body! My nice human body! Where was it?

I stared down at felineish body; standing up on all four I poked my head out of the bush. "Mirror… mirror… I need a mirror."

I ran around (tripping a few times, four legs are weird feeling) until it just occurred me there were ruins behind me. "W-what… that should not be in New Jersey." I gaped at the crumbled rocks. I glanced around, and walked over to a puddle. (I seemed to have overlooked it.)

I took a gulp before looking in the water; I was met with a blue stare. My own eyes, they were the same shade as when I was human. My fur was mostly brown, with black tipped paws, all black ears, a white puff of fur on my chest, and a white striped tail. On my back resided puffy feathery wings, which I didn't even want to attempt to move.

I was one weird looking cat.

I sat back and plopped onto my back, and glared at the clear sky. "W-wait, this has to be a dream!" I sat up and deemed the idea perfectly plausible. I loved cats, I often wondered what it would be like to be one, and my dreams are weird! Sure I'm a cat with wings, but I did love that book 'Catwings' as a child.

"Where are we?" A voice made jump back onto my feet. Did I know that voice?

"Of course," a female's voice piped up. "This is where the tower of mana used to be. Lloyd and his companions came here on their journey of world regeneration."

I quickly made my way to the voices, finding my ears more trustworthy then they once were. I stared at the two humans… "Tower of mana… Lloyd… world regeneration? I'm in… SWEET."

I turned my attention back to the two humans, staring as the centurion of darkness appeared.

"I'm unable to sense Lumen's presence. It appears Lloyd has escaped." Tenebrae spoke with that tone in his voice that showed his age and wisdom.

"This is the best dream ever!" I said to myself, kneading the ground happily.

"I guess we'll go back to Luin for now. That okay with you?" Marta asked Emil, he just replied with a meek 'yeah'.

I stood up on a hill looking down on them, it was so tempting to go up and say hi. This was a dream after all, and who can resist a cute kitty-cat?

I maneuvered myself down the hill, and ran over to them.

The greeting wasn't so friendly, Emil's cute green eyes turned to a blood-thirsty looking red.

"A-ah wait, no! I'm not attacking you-!" He didn't even pause for my words, he struck me was his sword and I went flying backwards landing hard against the ground.

"Nyaaaowww, that wasn't very frie-"I was hit backwards again, I heard Marta using first aid. Unfortunately, not for me though.

"Demon fang!"

"Oh crap." I choked about before the final hit was made, and I was crumbled on the ground thinking this wasn't a dream but a nightmare.

A purple light surrounded the two of us, and I stood up staring at Emil's red eyes. Energy seemed to return to me as I felt a bond… or pact maybe? Anyways something was happening.

The light disappeared and I suddenly felt a loyalty for the blonde boy.

Red eyes faded to green, and Emil stared at me.

"Awww, she's so cute!" Marta cooed, making me grin slightly. I suck up compliments.

"W-what is she? She looks like a common cat… but she doesn't at the same time. She had a monster vibe too." Emil stared picking me up, making me squeak.

"Oh wow! This is so cool! I'm… uh… call me…" I didn't want to be referred to as my real name. "Storm… I guess. That seems a good name for a cat."

"She meows a lot," Marta smiled, petting my head gently.

"You mean talk right?" I said, staring at Marta with confusion.

"She appears to be Chimera-ish… maybe a mutation of some sort," Tenebrae said thoughtfully.

"W-what's her name Tenebrae?" Emil asked, putting me down. I glanced back to see an Imp and a Wolf following a little bit behind.

"Storm, or at least that what she wants it to be." Tenebrae chuckled; I glared at the spiteful creature. He can understand me?

I looked up and saw a ring glisten on Emil's finger… a sorcerer's ring! If this is anything like Tales of the Abyss, maybe it can make me talk! It's too girly for Emil anyways; I'd do him a favor!

"We better go back to Luin now," Tenebrae said, getting the two humans back on track.

"Oh yeah…" Emil said, he didn't sound excited.

I grinned to myself, I'd get that ring from Emil just wait!

* * *

Well, here you go folks. I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. =) Thank you so much for all your reviews!

A reviewer asked me what element I would make Storm, and this actually led me into a lot of thought. Haha, I hadn't really thought of that before writing, so I took some element tests online but so far most of them are below-par tests. So if anyone has a suggestion for my element, or a good test to take to figure out what would fit her either email me at or put it in their review.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA: DAWN OF THE NEW WORLD.

Enjoy!

* * *

Short legs suck. I feel bad for small animals now; it is hard to keep up with a human's stride with the accursed things. I could try flying to keep up, but that would result in broken bones and we freaking out about my horrible fear of heights.

I glanced at the Wolf and Imp who were silent, they seemed keen to battle. I didn't even know how to. This dream is very exhausting.

Marta let out a small sigh, and turned to look at Emil and Tenebrae. "Why don't we take a rest here?"

_HALLELUJAH, Marta I love you. _I thought bright fully.

"It'll give us a moment to explain Ratatosk to Emil." Marta continued, looking at Tenebrae, then Emil.

"Sure, I want to know what's going on." Emil said.

_Shouldn't you have asked before making the pact of RATATOSK. You could've mentally attached yourself to a rat or squirrel for all you know._ I thought to myself, no longer wanting to speak my thoughts in front of the other two monsters and Tenebrae.

'You sure are a weird monster,_' _sneered the Wolf towards me. I turned my head to him and looked him over.

'That's cause… I'm mutated?' I suggested with an awkward shrug. I sat down as I saw from the corner of my eye Marta sitting on a rock and the boys took their seats on the ground.

'You smell weird,' the Imp said, floating above me so I was forced to stretch my neck up.

'You don't smell so precious yourself,' I countered quickly. Then looked over at Emil's ring, glistening, taunting me… I'll get that ring even if I need to take his finger with it. (Not really, bones and blood made me squeal.)

'What's your name cat?' The wolf asked as it lay on the ground.

'Uh… Storm, what's your name?' I asked, frankly I didn't care.

'My name is Lailah,' the Imp piped in.

'Call me Jay,' yawned the Wolf. His sharp teeth were fully exposed and made me feel the need to take a little step back.

I nodded a little, looking over the Wolf. I could figure out by myself that he was probably gonna be sticking around for most the journey. (That is if my dream lasts that long.) He was gonna turn into a Fenrir, which everyone and their mom uses in this game. For good reason of course, so I figured I'd be friendlier to him. The imp's going to be tossed with the Katz soon enough. I smirked to myself at that thought.

Jay shook his head lightly, at me I guess, and then rested his head on his paws. Lailah landed on the ground, relaxing while she can.

I sneaked over to the three, I looked at Marta who had pushed up her bangs to show the red marks on her forehead.

"That's this core on my forehead- Ratatosk's core." She explained.

"That's the demon lord Ratatosk's egg!?" Emil gaped, looking back from Tenebrae to Marta in surprise. I snorted lightly to myself at his lack of tact, and started to inch my ways towards his hand.

Tenebrae raised his head, "Lord Ratatosk is not a demon lord. He was a summon spirit of the Great Tree of old, and is the lord of all monsters."

"In order to awaken Ratatosk we first have to awaken all of his servants, the Centurions, by hatching them." Marta said, tilting her gaze to me a moment I quickly sat up and just licked my paw. "That's why we're on a journey looking for the Centurions' cores," she finished and I continued stalking Emil's hand.

"Why can't Ratatosk stay asleep?" Emil asked, moving his hand into his lap.

I narrowed my eyes at the blonde boy, but then quickly jumped into his lap. He looked down at me in surprise, but allowed me to sit there as he petted me lightly.

"If he's asleep, nature will be thrown off balance and destroy the world," Marta frowned absentmindedly raising her hand up to her forehead. "For instance, Ratatosk's sleep is the reason for Lake Sinoa drying up. And without him around to oversee things, most monsters have cut ties with the centurions they serve. So the monsters are running wild and causing the world's mana to fall out of balance." Her hand fell back down to her lap.

I rolled my eyes back, this talk was boring. As Emil petted me, I could feel the sorcerer's ring. Ohhhh, so close.

"Even while Lord Ratatosk is dormant, the Centurions are supposed to form ties with monsters and maintain order," Tenebrae said, my eyes followed his tail sweeping back and forth behind him. He then added, "yet, the Centurion of Water, Aqua, has allied Richter and is neglecting her duties. Which is precisely the reason we have seen one water related disaster after another. It's absolutely deplorable…" His tone was full with scorn.

"If all this is true, then why do you have to fight?" Emil asked, I tilting my head up and stared at the glimmering ring.

"Though they may not be as powerful as Ratatosk's core, Centurions' cores still possess remarkable powers," Tenebrae said, I suddenly felt his gaze on my instead of Emil. I didn't realize my mouth was open to try and bite the ring off him. I quickly shut my mouth and looked straight ahead.

"Some people are trying to get the cores for their own selfish reasons…" Marta said with a weak sigh.

"Lloyd and Richter are among those people. Lady Marta recovered Ratatosk's core from them," Tenebrae said, with a small smirk.

"But somehow the core managed to attach itself to my forehead to tell you the truth, it's a bit frustrating." Marta scowled.

"Do you understand now?" Tenebrae asked.

"Yeah I guess," Emil said looking down, but not at me. He was in thought… so I began pawing at his hand, pulling the ring ever so slowly.

Emil, not noticing me, stood up sending me rolling forward to the ground.

_Damn this ring is going to be annoying to snatch. _I scowled to myself; _I guess I'll have to wait for when he's in battle distracted or maybe when he's bathing. Hopefully he won't be wearing the ring while bathing… though he wears his scarf…_

"Well then, let's proceed to Luin. Its close now," Tenebrae said rising into the air. Maybe I could ask him for flying lessons, though he would probably be a mean teacher.

The two agreed and continued onwards.

I slowed down so I was next to Jay.

'So, take a nice nap?' I asked trying to be friendly.

'I don't nap, I was resting. Only cats nap.' He growled at me.

'Okay, okay, geeze… sorry I asked.' I mumbled to myself and looked forward towards the two humans. Where'd Tenebrae go?

'Storm is it? Mind if I have a word?' Tenebrae asked sharply, all of a sudden I noticed he was next to me and proceeded to let out a surprised yowl.

Tenebrae nudged his head towards Jay and Lailah and they slowed down to give us privacy.

'I can talk to you?' I asked, staring at him with big eyes.

'Well that is what we are doing right now, isn't it?' Tenebrae said curtly.

'R-right… so… what do you need to talk about?' I said, looking down at my paws.

'You are a very odd monster, I have lived for more years than most can count and I have not encountered one who looks like you.' Tenebrae told me, I noticed his eyes narrowed.

'I- I don't know. I was just born this way, I didn't control it.'

'I never said you did. Are there many like you?'

'I don't know… uh I raised myself.' Oh boy was that a lie, I needed all the help I got from my parents.

'Of course you did, though may I say you still appear young.'

_I wonder what 16 is in monster years._ 'I'm still raising myself.'

Tenebrae just nodded at me, ending the conversation as he caught back up to Emil and Marta. It appeared Marta was hitting on Emil, and Tenebrae felt the need to interrupt them.

'What did Tenebrae want?' Lailah asked my as she twirled back up.

'The date,' I lied.

'You two pipe up and be ready to battle,' growled Jay as he walked ahead of us.

_Huh, I wonder what element I am…_ I thought briefly to myself. Then Luin appeared on the horizon.

'Look! Luin!' I said excitably to Lailah, who gave me a look of confusion.

'Why are you so happy? Weirdo.' She snorted at me.

I sighed to myself, as I thought: _I need to get that ring soon. These monsters aren't exactly that great of talking companions.  
_

I hope you liked it, sorry for so much of the exact game quotes, but since Storm can't talk yet she can't mess up conversations. Haha.

Please R&R! =)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Boy, I got a lot of writing done today. Only because I got sick last night, and being home sick can get boring. :)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA: DAWN OF THE NEW WORLD.

* * *

We stopped outside the town; Emil glanced at Jay, Lailah, and me.

"Uh… maybe we should leave them out here." Emil suggested quietly.

My ears pricked up, and I shook my head. No, no, and no, I'm not gonna stay out here and be bored to tears.

Marta tilted her head at me, and picked me up. "Well, we can fit Storm and Lailah into our item bag, right?"

I glanced at Lailah, then to the item bag which would barely be able to fit us and the items.

"That sounds best," Tenebrae agreed, "we do not want to leave them"

Emil timidly nodded, he didn't seem too thrilled about us coming into town with him. Though if I recall correctly the people in town don't like him because of his apparent association with monsters… so us three coming into town with us as his new 'pets' would probably bring more cruel words.

Marta opened the bag, and Lailah got in first. Taking up more than half the bag, oh great… I just sighed and crawled into the bag. Lailah was pressed against me, her sword-thingy kept jabbing into me.

Jay sat down, and looked up at Emil.

"Uh, hide around town I guess?" Emil asked the angry looking creature.

"He will hide in the shadows, if you need assistance he'll come to a call." Tenebrae explained shortly.

Once the accommodations were decided we finally went across the wooden bridge into Luin. I remembered clearly what it looked like in the game, (especially since it took me forever in the first game to pay for this place to get fixed) but in the form I'm in now it was a new view.

"I'll drop out of sight since my presence may draw unwanted attention." Tenebrae stated just as we entered town, as if just remembering his form.

"Oh, hey!" Emil said, his voice raising (which is a miracle in itself.) "You're not one of the monsters that attacked the people in town are you?"

My ears flattened against my head as I sank into the bag, but kept my eyes peeking out the opened flap. Emil was being too loud, people could hear him!

Tenebrae looked slightly annoyed; he let out a small scoff. "Of course not, those monsters were lured to the village by Lumen's core. When Centurions are in their core state, they're unable to control their powers."

I wondered to myself why they were discussing this here.

Tenebrae continued to speak, my eyelids are starting to feel heavy. "This results in the disruption of the mana balance and throws nature into chaos."

Marta turned to Emil, "that's why I don't want to give the core to Richter or Lloyd."

Emil's shoulders sagged as he stared at the ground, "I guess Centurions' cores are nothing but trouble."

"How rude," Tenebrae said simply and then disappeared in a dark mist.

Marta stepped closer to Emil, smiling brightly she suggested: "All right. Why don't we go to your house for now?"

Emil's eyes glanced side to side nervously, "Oh. We should first go tell the mayor what happened with Richter."

Marta tilted her head slightly, and placed a hand on her hip. "Okay. Maybe we can ask him about Lloyd, too. Let's go."

"Yeah." Emil nodded, he looked slightly relieved.

As they started to walk, Emil looked around. "Hey, Tenebrae, are you here?"

Out of nowhere I heard the spiteful creatures voice to my left: "Yes, I'm right over here."

Emil stepped to the sound of the voice, "huh where?"

"Here," the voice was now to the right.

"Over here?" Emil asked stepping over to the right.

"No, over here!" Tenebrae said, his voice now came from behind Emil.

"Wait, you mean here?" Emil asked then turning around.

"Tenebrae!" Marta yelled, looking annoyed, "stop teasing Emil!"

Tenebrae's voice now came from in between the two humans. "How rude. This is part of the training of a Knight of Ratatosk." I heard a little chuckle, "let's see. Where am I now?"

"Now I know why Aqua calls you 'spiteful'." Emil sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ugh, forget him, come on we better get to the mayor." Marta said, starting to walk again.

I grinned to myself, I just witnessed a skit! Sweet! _Okay, back to business!_ I thought to myself, turning my head (Marta was currently carrying the item bag. Emil probably didn't even think of offering to carry it for her… I'm gonna have a lot of work to do when I get my voice.) I saw the ring again. Ohhh, my precious…

Marta's voice cut my thoughts off, "Rats! Here I was getting all ready to visit Emil's house." She said it in a hushed tone; I let out an amused 'mrow'. She continued to herself, "introduce myself to his family, and make our status as a wonderful new couple official!"

Tenebrae's voice piped up, "so that's why you demanded he take you to his home so suddenly."

"I get it now! Emil's so shy, he must be too embarrassed to return home with his girlfriend," Marta said cheerfully.

"That sounds like wishful thinking to me," Tenebrae sighed.

"Quiet, Tenebrae! That settles it. I've got to get him to like me more!" Marta decided triumphantly. She turned her heel, and walked a few steps back where Emil was and grabbed his arm. "Hey, Emil! When's your birthday? What's your favorite food? Do you like girls with long or short hair better?"

Emil's face went red, and he said with embarrassment: "hey, Marta! Stop clinging to me!"

"I'm afraid this will be an unrequited love," Tenebrae said to himself.

'Not if I have anything to do with it," I said to myself with a grin.

'What does that mean?' Lailah asked with a deadpan voice.

'Uh, nothing.' I said, and felt the sword that the stupid Imp carried jab deeper into my side.

'Really?' She asked sharply.

'Reall- OW' I yowled shooting out of the bag as she dug the sword too hard into my side.

Marta caught me quickly, "bad kitty!" She said to me, I looked up at her and made a small 'mew'.

Marta looked guilty for yelling at me, "Get back in the bag." She told me, opening the fold. I groaned mentally but complied with the request.

"Trying to keep the cat in the bag?" Tenebrae's voice said, and then he chuckled at his own joke. I frowned, as I crawled back into the item bag.

Emil coughed slightly and looked at Marta, "does he always do that?"

"The puns? Yeah…" She said with a sigh. "Better get used to them." Emil gave a weak nod.

"Now you two, stop being so easily distracted already." Tenebrae said seriously.

"The mayor's house is over there," Emil said pointing at a house that looked basically the same as every house in this town.

I kept my head peeking out of the bag, it was starting to reek. My ears perked up at the sound of feet running towards us.

"Lady Marta! We've been looking for you!"

Marta turned, giving me a look at the lanky man. "Hawk." She said sharply.

"Is he a friend?" Emil blinked at Marta.

"Commander Brute says that if you return Ratatosk's core, all will be forgiven, and you will be welcomed back into the Vanguard," Hawk stated.

I couldn't see Emil's reaction but he said in surprise: "You're a member of the Vanguard?!"

I looked up to see Marta with narrowed eyes. "You can tell Commander Brute that what you did – what all of you did – isn't something I can forget."

"Whatever do you mean?" He said with fake innocence.

"Don't act dumb. I'm not giving up Ratatosk's core," Marta said with anger.

"Then we will show you no mercy! Men, seize Lady Marta!" Hawk commanded.

"Yes, sir!" The two buffoons behind him yelled.

The two charged, and Emil (now in Ratatosk-mode) charged in front of Marta and attacked one of them. He hit them into the air, and when they came back to the ground he kicked the Vanguard member in the head.

I turned to see the Imp fly out of the bag and go into battle. Then I heard a howl and assumed that was Jay joining the fight. I sank into the bag, feeling my heart sink. I didn't want to fight! Though technically there were four people/monsters on the field so I can't fight right now, can I?

I sank down into the bag that was flying around, considering the fighting. I adjusted myself a little and felt my back paw sink into something soft and jelly like. 'Crap I stepped in an apple gel!'

"It's over!" Emil yelled in his more masculine sounding voice. He just used first movement… and I could smell blood and hear a pained cry. Then with a Demon Fang, the other Vanguard member cried in defeat.

"That was too easy," said Ratatosk-Emil smugly, but right afterwards he turned back to normal Emil.

"Lady Marta, Emil! We must leave this place at once!" Tenebrae said, as he appeared.

"You're right, let's go." Marta said abruptly.

"What?" Emil said with panicked tone.

I felt the bag rustle, as they ran. I mentally scorned myself for my cowardice, I'm not a fighter though.

They stopped all of a sudden and I heard Hawk yell "Get them! Move!" I slowly peeked my head out of the bag with wide-eyes. Then an overweight man came running up and slashed Hawk in the back. Hawk let out a gasp and a 'what?!' before he collapsed to the ground.

"Huh?" Marta said with confusion, the other two Vanguard members who were still injured from the previous battle all of a sudden fell to the ground.

"What?" Emil let out with a small cry.

"You… You're from the Church of Martel!" Marta said with an edge of confusion.

"I am Magnar, Commandant of the Church of Martel." His eyes narrowed at Marta, and he continued. "By the orders of Lloyd the Great, I have come to take the demon lord Ratatosk and the Centurions' cores!"

Marta let out a disgusted scoff, "You're all the same."

"Hand it over and I will guarantee that none of you will be harmed. However, if you refuse, this town will meet the same fate as Palmacosta." Magnar said.

"Same as Palmacosta? What does he mean?" Emil said stepping forward.

Magnar sneered at Emil, "what, boy? You don't know? The foolish Vanguard planned to use Ratatosk's core to start a rebellion in order to destroy the Church of Martel and the Chosen."

"Lloyd killed all those innocent people to steal Ratatosk's core, and to quell the rebellion." Marta explained, I heard guilt in her voice.

"That's what my parents died for?" Emil said, his fists tightened.

"Imp, my servant! Go!" Tenebrae yelled at Lailah, I mentally laughed to myself quickly thinking how he didn't actually use her name.

Lailah appeared from thin air, and lunged at Magnar. 'WHAT? YOU CAN HIDE LIKE THAT?' I yelled at her, pulling myself half way out of the bag.

Lailah ignored me. In the words of Tenebrae: 'How rude!'

"Lady Marta, Emil! We must leave town, now!" Tenebrae said strictly. I quickly withdrew back into the bag, as they began running again.

Soon I felt them halt, and I pulled myself completely out of the bag and jumped to the ground.

"What should we do? If we leave the town will be destroyed." Marta said.

All of a sudden we could hear Magnar's voice. My ears pricked up, and I looked in the direction of Luin. Tenebrae, Marta, and Emil turned in the same direction.

"Foolish, barbarous Sylvaranti! Listen well! I am Commandant Magnar, of the glorious Martel Knights. We have come here to arrest the vile Vanguard for their crimes: blasphemy against the Church and inciting rebellions and discontentment across the world. However, we have also recently received reports from Lloyd the Great stating that the people of Luin have been engaged in sinful cooperation with the Vanguard. Therefore, this whole town, along with the Vanguard, now faces charges of treason against the chosen."

I huddled to the ground, and let out a small sigh. Bastard.

"But I will grant one final opportunity to redeem yourselves. A girl named Marta is hiding in this city. Bring her to me. Do so, and Lloyd the Great may very well forgive your crimes."

His stupid speech finally ended, and I turned to look at Marta.

"Marta, hand them the core on your forehead." Emil told her, I gaped at the blonde boy.

"But I can't," Marta said shaking her head slightly.

"Why not?! If you, the Vanguard hadn't attempted a rebellion, Palmacosta never would've been destroyed in the first place!" Emil yelled, I felt my ears lower and I frowned at him.

Marta looked down, opening her mouth then shutting it. Lost for words…

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He apologized, as he stared at the ground. "But if we don't do something, Luin will be destroyed." He met her eyes, "and if that happens, everyone will blame me since I'm the one who brought you here."

I let out a small hiss under my breath at Emil, he sounded so selfish!

"You're right. I'm truly sorry about what happened in Palmacosta." She said as she turned around and took a few steps away.

"Where are you—" Emil started to say.

"I'll give them Ratatosk's core." She said with sadness, then added: "I'm sorry, Tenebrae." She continued to walk away back to Luin, I turned to Emil.

"Emil, Knight of Ratatosk. You just sent Lady Marta to her death." Tenebrae told Emil, his tone screamed annoyed. "Lord Ratatosk's core on her forehead requires energy from her body. The core cannot be separated from her before Lord Ratatosk awakens. Removing it beforehand will surely cause her death."

"No! We have to tell her—"

"She already knows. She intends to die for this town and for you. For your petty desire to protect yourself," Tenebrae said with scorn.

As horrible as it is, the thought of stealing the ring just occurred to me and how now, when he was distracted would be a golden opportunity to take it. I then heard Tenebrae continue.

"I just wanted you to know the consequence of your words."

"I'm going to stop Marta!" Emil told Tenebrae, his tone was already firm on his decision. I crawled up to him, and jumped at his ring finger. I felt the ring between my teeth, and as gravity worked its magic the ring slid off as I returned to the ground.

"You'll be ostracized by the people in town." Tenebrae said, Emil had looked down at me. Giving me an odd look, but when Tenebrae spoke his attention was completely turned.

"I don't care!" Emil yelled.

Tenebrae had a hint of a smile on his face. "Well then, I shall go with you."

Emil nodded, and took off in a run towards Luin. I looked next to me to see Tenebrae giving me a look.

"I will ask you later why you stole the Sorcerer's ring. Right now we have more important things to deal with." Tenebrae told me. "But if you want to put that on, here." His hand-like tail grabbed the ring from my mouth, the hand closed over the ring. When the hand opened against the sorcerer's ring was more like a sorcerer's collar.

Tenebrae threw the ring over my head, and the Sorcerer's 'ring' tightened slightly to fit my neck perfectly. I looked at it with satisfaction.

"Oh and Storm," Tenebrae said as he started to leave to catch up with Emil.

I looked up at him.

"This time, I expect to see you fight if it comes to it." Tenebrae told me as he disappeared all together, in that dark mist again.

I sat their numbly for a second, looking at my paws. _'This is a dream for God's sake! If I fight and die I'll wake up. So I should try. I _will_ try.'_I took off in a run after Emil.

I'm not going to hide this time!

* * *

Finally Storm got the ring! xD She'll speak in the next chapter, and you'll find out her element.

I'm between the following: Fire, Darkness, or Lightning. So expect one of the three. ;D

Storm: I HAVE A VOICE.

You go back in your cage until I write the next chapter!

Storm: *stalks away grumbling*

Anyways, please R&R! I love hearing feedback. =)


End file.
